


Secrets We Keep

by riversong_sam



Series: Secrets We Keep [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, NCIS - Freeform, NCIS Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author(s): @riversong-sam , @cm-ncis-writingsWord Count: 821Pairings: Tony x Reader (friendship), Gibbs x (daughter)ReaderA/N: special thanks to @cm-ncis-writings for helping me with this





	Secrets We Keep

You sat in a rotating chair in the middle of the squadroom. Well, sat wasn’t exactly the right word; you were tied and gagged because of one Anthony DiNozzo. When you got yourself out of this, you were going to kill Tony.  
The smug bastard was sitting at his desk, watching and laughing at you. You slowly worked on getting yourself out. Your constraints weren’t too tight. Tony didn’t want to hurt you. That would be his downfall, however. You could already feel them loosening.  
Agent Gibbs decided to walk in a few minutes later, when you had one hand free and was taking off the gag. He raised his brow at seeing you this way, but then gives a hint of a smirk and continues on by to his desk.  
Taking the gag off, you give him a polite greeting before turning your attention to Tony. “Anthony DiNozzo, you are in so much trouble.”  
“Yeah? Then come get me, princess.”  
Faster than he could blink, you were out of your confinements, bringing your hands out from behind your back. But instead of coming at him like he expected, you just sat in the chair with the ropes discarded at your feet. Smiling, you watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair. “Well, aren’t you going to be a gentleman and introduce me to the others or do I have to do it myself?”  
You were toying with him and he knew it. “Uh, right” Tony muttered before he turns to McGee. “McGee (Y/N), (Y/N) McGee.” Tony introduced, his hand waving to the Probie.  
You smile at McGee, and he waved in turn. “Pleasure to meet you.”  
He smiles back. “Likewise.”  
By now, Tony had walked over to you and stood behind you, turning the spinning chair around towards the other desk to face his other co-worker. You glared up at Tony because of the sudden shift, but he ignored it. “Ziva (Y/N), (Y/N) Ziva.”  
You smile at her, but get no chance to say anything as Tony whips you around to face Gibbs. “Boss (Y/N), (Y/N) Boss.”  
“Boss.” You greeted with a same grin on your face.  
Gibbs gave the slightest smirk. “(Y/N).” He greeted in return. His smirk made you smile even wider, and you didn’t want to think about why. You already knew the reason.  
Your first day was starting relatively well, except for Tony’s little stunt. You were starting getting to know your Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who had no idea you were his daughter; but that was okay. You needed it that way. You didn’t want him to feel he had to accept you just because you were biologically related. On top of getting to know Gibbs, you were working with your best friend and that made you smile even more. You loved Tony; not in a lover type of way, but more of how one loves a close friend.  
The chair you were sitting in began moving, and you looked up at Tony. He smiles down at you as he drags you to his desk and parks the chair next to his. “Boss, I’m taking (Y/N) down to meet Ducky and Palmer, then to Abby.”  
Gibbs waves his hand, not looking up from his paperwork. “Yeah, go.”  
Smiling, Tony takes your hand, pulled you up, and starts dragging you to the elevator. You laugh and let him lead you away.  
He pressed the down button and you both stand side by side in silence until the doors began to slide open. Once the doors slowly slid to a shut and it began to move downwards, Tony flips a switch. The elevator stops with a jolt and the lights go out. You look at him questioningly, ignoring the cold feeling in your gut. “(Y/N), I saw the file.”  
With a nervous swallow, you steadily met your friend’s gaze. “What file, Tony?” You ask, hoping it wasn’t the one you thought it was.  
“(Y/N), you’ve got to tell him. Gibbs will be thrilled to find out you’re his daughter.”  
Your heart sank as you realize Tony did indeed see the file containing all information about your parentage. “Tony, I can’t and neither can you. You can’t tell anyone. You have to promise me that.”  
“(Y/N)…”  
“Tony please not yet, I can’t.” Your voice took on a more pleading tone, but you couldn’t help it. The fear of Gibbs finding out before it was time was stronger than your pride. “I don’t want him to feel he has to accept or love me just because I’m his flesh and blood. I’ll tell him when I’m ready. Please just don’t say anything, please” that last part came out in a whisper as you pleaded with him.  
Tony sighs, his hand going up and rubbing the back of his head. “Alright fine; my lips are sealed.”  
His words came along with a huge sense of relief, and your shoulders slacked. “Thank you.”


End file.
